The Summer Time Shop Keeper
by Jean Cooper
Summary: “Hey girl, is it hot enough for you?” I cut my eyes in Duke’s direction as he entered, his loud booming voice causing my hangover to intensify. Like I don’t hear that question a thousand times a day all summer long. Contest Entry. Karen rant :


**This is my entry for the VSF Summer theme. Granted its not the most spectacular or summer oriented. But I needed something to let off my own steam, and thus this Karen rant was born. Maybe you'll get a chuckle or something out of it. Don't forget to check back at the first of August in the forum and vote :)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey girl, is it hot enough for you?"

I cut my eyes in Duke's direction as he entered, his loud booming voice causing my hangover to intensify. Like I don't hear that question a thousand times a day, every goddamn day, all summer long. The only thing that changes when winter comes is that instead of that phrase its along the lines of 'I can't wait for this cold to be out of here.'

I instinctively opened the counter drawer to pull out his tab book, making sure it was current or not to high so I could cut him off. I didn't particularly care for the man's business, if one could even call it that. Sometimes he ran his damn tab up so high he wouldn't come back for months as if his absence would make his debt erase.

I watched him like a hawk as he gathered some bread, and a few other miscellaneous cooking items. I also took note that he picked up his special ordered brew, the whole damn case of so called beer.

"How is your dad today?" he said as he brought up the items, gesturing his hand in a writing fashion. I gritted my teeth and reluctantly began writing down the items prices, sub totaling them as he watched me curiously.

"Goddess, are you sure that is the right figure? Seems a little _high_ to me," he grunted, taking one of his bottles of cooking oil and putting it to the side. "I don't need that then I guess." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, crossing the item off and tossing a bag in his direction.

No way in hell was I going to bag this freeloader's items. If he wanted them on credit then this was a self service counter. I narrowed my eyes on the abandoned bottle of oil as he grabbed his sack, and turned to leave. I put his ticket in the drawer, only to have him turn around and toss some BC powders on the counter.

"That too." I hate that damn smirk that he always has on his face, like I have to be nice and put up with the drunks attitude because he's to damn sorry to bring in a steady income.

I'm not sure what I hate more about my job- the fact that I have to deal with the same simple minded folk every day or the fact that they expect me to put up with all their bullshit with a smile. It was a daily thing, and even on my days off I was badgered by the same questions from random prying men and women. Some where trying to make idle conversation- which I had no desire to do.

"What did you do with Jeff today?"

Others were prying and simply being nosey, attempting to gather information.

"Are your mama and daddy getting along?"

"How is your mama doing? _Still _putting up with your father?"

Others were simply doing it to rile me, and even though I knew that I couldn't help but to frown at the teasing comments.

"You marry that old chicken boy yet?"

"_Still _working here? Must be a walk in the park, working your father's place."

I think that's the one that bothered me the most. Of course it wasn't what I _wanted_ to do, but damn it, it wasn't about me. It was about Dad, and what he needed. He was getting old, and his health wasn't the best- even if everyone thought it was all in his head.

Goddess only knows he couldn't depend on mom to do anything but spend the small amount of money that came into this place, and even then we were often in the red due to dad's well meaning heart.

After all, more than 75 percent of the customer base had open tabs.

It was something that had started sometime after Rod has left. The tab system had been to help a now sickly single mother of two growing children put food on the table and not have to worry about paying for it until she was able. The tab system grew from there when Elli and Stu were orphaned and there disabled custodian paid with her fixed income check every month.

I could understand that, I knew what my dad had been trying to do. But then things had gotten out of hand from there. The clinic was more or less an obligatory tab. Dad went there so much he felt obligated to give the doctor a tab.

Carter…well he's the town priest. No way in hell my dad was going to chance spending a part of eternity in purgatory simply because he refused to spare a loaf of bread to the parish.

Saibara was by far my favorite customer. Granted he was snappy and somewhat rude, but at least the man refused to even be offered a tab. Old as dirt, he still had wits about him to not want to go out owing anyone anything. The only thing that irked me about him was something small that he couldn't really help. With his age his once steady hand shook just enough that he couldn't fish his own change out of his cupped palm. So of course he held out his palm full of change and tried not to mutter under his breath as I picked through it for the appropriate amount.

Anna and Basil didn't very often open a tab, and when they did they usually came in within a few days to square up. People like that I didn't mind. People that didn't take advantage of my father, people that had enough substance about them to not want to be worthless debtors in the eyes of the beholder.

Ironically the only person forbidden to have a tab was probably the only person who deserved one. The farmer did keep us in business by buying us out of seeds after all.

I took the lapse in customers to dip into the back, pulling out my small salad from the refrigerator and hurrying back to my post. I dreaded this time of day. Simply because it could be dead all day long, but put some food out for the cashier to eat and damn it if it wasn't rush hour.

No sooner had a fork full of tomato and cucumber reached my mouth did the bells chime signaling the arrival of a customer. I glanced up and inwardly rolled my eyes as Harris grabbed something off the shelf.

Never in a hurry Harris.

I quickly rang the man up, placing his loaf of bread in a bag and holding out my hand for the money. He fished around in his pocket, pulling out a hand full of crumpled paper money and I smiled when I saw the big bill. But then he put that bill back in his pocket, insisting on giving my correct change.

"I have it all here somewhere..." he assured me, dumping a fist full of change on the counter. He began to count it out while I glanced between him and my salad, feeling my stomach protest the lack of food after the teasing bite.

After about five minutes of sorting pennies from washers, and deciding that in fact that he didn't have enough change, he begrudgingly handed over the large bill to me, mumbling about once they're broken they spend more quickly.

"Have a nice day," I called with a smile, though it was more in triumphant that I would be getting back to my salad. Then of course Gotz came in, and the salad more or less remained forgotten, even long after the man was gone. He was here so long, gathering his merchandise and trying his best not to scare the snot out of me that I forgot about my hunger pains. At the very least Gotz was considerate.

I let out a long drawn out sigh and crossed my arms over my chest, smiling bitterly to see the doctor, Elli and Stu making their way down the path heading to the beach no doubt, judging by the large beach bag Tim was carrying, and the large beach ball rivaling Stu in size.

Summer was always looked upon as this great time of year for no worries and plenty of beach time fun. And yet for people like me, people behind the counter...

It was simply a time for others to rub salt in the wounds, reminding us that we had long ago sold away our leisure time when we decided to open our establishments. The only shadow of Summer to us was seen late at night, after the sun had gone down. And for some reason no one else seemed to share in my choice of the night life. That is with the exception of the town drunkards that visited the inn nightly.

The beach seemed to lose its luster and call to even the most at home on the sand. Even when Kai was in town I often had the beach to my self on those humid muggy nights. It was relaxing, feeling the cold sea breeze brush over me, knowing that I was nearly the only one in Mineral Town who enjoyed the wonders of the beach at night time.

It was aggravating not being able to participate in Summer activities, but it was a choice I made, I chose, for the sake of my own conciseness.

It might be a crappy building, and we might live in the back of it. But it was here, it was stable, and it put food on the table.

"Karen, why don't you go down to the beach and spend time with your friends?"

I turned to the voice, smiling reassuringly at my father as he emerged from the back of the store, up from his afternoon nap. I shook my head and grinned widely at him.

"That's ok dad. I'd much rather be here anyways. Besides, I'm eating lunch at the moment," I said, picking up the now room temperature salad and popping another bite full into my mouth.

I saw him smile at me, as he sat up on the counter, letting out a tired sigh as he watched me eat.

Summer was overrated. It was icky and hot, and at least in here I had the AC. I wasn't so bad, and besides, I wouldn't have to worry much about skin cancer going to the beach at night.


End file.
